


I've Always Been Proud

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene Tag for An Ordinary Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another missing scene for An Ordinary Man. So there are SPOILERS!<br/>This is from Athos's POV.<br/>Did another one because I really liked this ep. but wanted more again.</p>
<p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Always Been Proud

*Athos's POV*

Mon dieu! When Porthos and I couldn’t find any sign of d’Artagnan or King Louis after the brawl, my heart dropped to my feet. Then finally after what seemed like an eternity of searching and threatening nearly everyone we met in our quest, we managed to catch up to the them. Both d’Artagnan and the king looked worse for wear, but they were alive and that’s all that mattered to me at the time.

What I didn’t expect was to encounter my wife seeming pretty cozy standing beside the king’s side. To say I was shocked would be putting it mildly. Words escaped me, that's how stunned I felt. Going over to d’Artagnan and finding out Anne had saved their lives was another surprise. As the pup told me, Anne did it for her own reasons which I do not care to think upon at this time.

For now we have a fight to finish with the slavers. Once Porthos safely got the king away, the rest of us set about dispatching the criminals until they had had enough from us.

I don’t know what transpired back in that slave camp for there had been no time for chit chat between myself and d’Artagnan as yet, but what glimmered in the youngster’s eyes as he pulled the scarf from my neck was pure vengeance. For himself? For someone else? I could not say. But despite the rough treatment I’m sure d’Artagnan had endured these past days I knew the lad was more than up to the task.

I’ve always been proud of d’Artagnan but never prouder than the way he handled himself now. It was over in a matter of seconds, finishing with a flourish of a sword thrust through his opponent’s chest. Well done, d’Artagnan! I'd have clapped my hands but deemed it not quite appropriate. This is a story to tell over drinks at some tavern later after our return to Paris.

Yet, I do not see victory in our youngest’s eyes as he walks toward me... only a soul deep sadness. I vow to get the whole of it from the boy when we return to the palace.

++++

Well that was interesting. First the king goes back on his word and *rewards*, I say that last word with disgust, *rewards* d’Artagnan with the honor of killing the man King Louis pardoned for helping us. Did I say that I’ve never been prouder of our whelp? I stand corrected. For this is the moment where I noticed the greatness we have all been waiting for to show itself.

It is no mean feat to say *no* to ones king, yet d’Artagnan did it with honor. A sideways glance to Treville showed me he thought the same as I. While Aramis and Porthos silently seethed beside me.

Then there was the second thing to contend with. Our dressing down and in front of Rochefort too. Next time, if there ever is one, King Louis gets a hairbrained scheme in his head I believe I’ll resign my commission. I could always go back to La Fere and rebuild. Perhaps Porthos and Aramis may decide to come along. Although I wouldn’t want d’Artagnan to follow my lead. He is meant for a greater destiny then he knows. It was as if I could see into the future. Not only would d’Artagnan eventually take over from Captain Treville, but his name would become a legend to be admired. 

The third thing that took place I should have seen coming but didn’t. Whereas d’Artagnan was too honorable to kill the man it seemed Rochefort had no such scruples. With a clean sword thrust to the chest, the man fell dead at our feet. Blood trailed on the floor as the guards dragged the dead man away. An odd and out of place thought occurred to me as I followed the bloody marks out the door... that I wouldn’t want to be the one to scrub the mess up. But I digress. Anyone in attendance would tell you the Musketeers are in disfavor with King Louis over this debaucle, his Majesty’s words to Treville confirmed it. As I watched d’Artagnan walk away first, he was quickly followed by Treville. Looking over at Aramis and Porthos we too took our leave. 

++++

I know I keep repeating myself, but honestly I could never be prouder of our young one. The final moment came when d’Artagnan and the rest of us, along with the captain, pooled our finances together and let the lad approach Pepin’s widow. D’Artagnan showed a strength of character one normally only witnesses in someone older and wiser.

When we were done there, I watched Porthos and d’Artagnan exchange glances. I nudged the pup in the side when I joined him and held my breath as I noticed tears shimmering in d’Artagnan’s eyes when he turned his face toward mine. Placing a comforting arm around his shoulder, I pulled him in close. 

There will be time, I’ll make sure of it, for us to sit down together and find out everything that happened, everything d’Artagnan had endured after being kidnapped. For one thing I’m interested in finding out the wheres and whys of the lash marks on d’Artagnan’s back. If it weren’t for Aramis insisting on checking the boy out once we returned to the garrison, we may never have seen them. D’Artagnan’s good at hiding things like that from us. I think King Louis owes d’Artagnan more than the lad ever received from his Majesty. But that was a story for another day.

The End


End file.
